Whenever, Wherever
by pokemypocky
Summary: A rebelious princess, a lovesick hero, and a diranged mad man out to take over the world... Need I say more? Based on the song by Shakira.
1. Prologue: End Of Time

_**I do not own "Chrono Trigger" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**nor do I own the song "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira**_

**"Whenever, Wherever"**

Prologue

-------------

_**END OF TIME**_

Gasper stared into the small bucket of water next to Spekkio's chamber. His face was full of worry as he stared at the image. A poor young woman, just barely honding onto life, while the man she loved had to sit there and watch her die. At the same time, their enemy -- a terribly evil mastermind -- was also dying. None of this was supposed to happen. They were all supposed to stay in their own time zones. But thanks to a terrible misunderstading between the two lovers, their fates would surely be sealed. Gasper wouldn't normally interfeer with such events, but this was different. This was an event that could unravle the fabric of the space-time continuem. He walked away from the water bucket and took his place in the center of the area, leaning up against the large lamp post. "Schala!" he called.

In less that a moment, a young woman came out for the terrece of portals, closing the door behind her. She had long blue hair that was kept in a pony tail and wore a light purple silk dress with long sleeves."What is it, Gasper?"

He gestured to the water bucket with his head. "Look in there."

She was hesistant and confused, but followed orders. As she stared into the mysterious liquid, her eyes widened. "How in the world did this happen!?"

"That is not important right now," Gasper replied. "What I want you to do is transport yourself to that very moment, freeze them in time, and bring them back here."

Schala blinked. "What?... Are you sure?"

He nodded. "As long as they're frozen in time, they won't remember a thing by the time I'm finished with them. Hurry up and get going before it's too late."

Schala nodded. "Yes, sir!" With that, she closed her eyes and dissapeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 1: 1000 AD

Chapter One

-----------------

_**1000 A.D.**_

Today was the day that King Guardia XXXIII was leaving for his vacation -- an entire continent away. In the mean time, the Chancellor would be running the castle while he was gone. His daughter, Princess Nadia, would have gone with him if she were not sick. Because he was so busy being a king, he barely knew his own daughter. He had hoped that this vacation would bring them closer together. But because she had a fever, there was no way she could leave the castle.

That day, the maid let him into Nadia's room and he stared on at his ill daughter. She looked very tired and sweaty. The poor thing was still in her nightdress, lying in bed with her eyes closed. Hw walked over to her bedside and felt her head. She was very warm and her skin was a little pinker than usual. "Nadia? Are you sure you will be alright while I'm gone?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Of course, Father. I'll be just fine. You go on and have a wonderful time." She sounded very weak.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Her skin felt warm on his lips. "Very well. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

With that, he stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Nadia's maid to be with her. He marched down the flight of stairs, was escorted by several guards out through the main doors, helped into his carriage, and rode through the forest.

**o O o**

The maid watched out the window as the carriage rode off. She waited until she was sure that it had rode through the forest in front of the castle, then far enough away to the point where it could not be seen. "Okay, he's officially gone."

Marle's eyes popped open and she threw the covers off of herself, ran over to the water bowl and splashed some cold water in her face.

Her maid sighed and shook her head. "I told you. You shouldn't have taken a bath in such hot water."

"How else was I gonna fake a fever?" Marle asked. She ran over to her closset and took out her favorite outfit: a white tube top with matching pants and brown slippers. She ran over to the mirror and threw her light blonde hair up in a pony tail.

"Honestly, Marle. I just don't understand you," her maid said. "I'm sure that you would have had a lovely vacation with your father."

Marle scoffed. "He doesn't even know me." She smiled as she looked in the mirror at herself. "Not like _he_ does."

"You mean Chrono?... Marle, just how long do you think your relationship with him is going to last? I mean, he doesn't even know who you really are... And I don't either."

Marle looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, whenever you're around your father, you a lovely young princess. But whenever he's not looking, you become... well... how do I say this? I mean--"

"--Normal? Is that the word you're looking for?" She gave her maid a serious look. "Listen, I act normal because that is what I am. I've always been that way. The whole princess thing is just an act for me."

The maid just sighed. "Well, I've helped you play sick. But I'm not helping you sneak out of the castle."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Marle jumped back in bed as the maid answered it. There was a young woman with shoulder length purple hair and glasses. She wore a long white rode and carried a large bag. "I'm the doctor here to see the princess," she explained.

The maid gestured to the "ill" princess. "She's right over there. Please excuse me, but I have to get some chores done." With that, the maid left the room, closing the door behind her. The doctor flung off her white robe, reavealing her true outfit: A longsleeved navy blue shirt and black shorts worn under an orange kimono top. She also wore brown boots and navy colored socks. Marle got back out of bed. "Where's your helmet?"

"I couldn't fit it in my bag, so I left it at the fairgrounds," Lucca replied as she looked around the room in amazement. "Wow... When you told me you were really Princess Nadia, I thought you were just kidding!"

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I wasn't lying... Anyway, what have you got?"

Lucca sat her bag on the bed and opened it. She took out a small blue stick with a bronze star on top. There were a few wires inside the blue see-through stick. "This is my latest invension: a gate key!" she exclaimed happily. "What you do is point it at a wide open space, press this little button, and vuala! Instant transportation to wherever you wanna go!"

Marle raised an eyebrow. "Does it actually work?"

"Of course it does! I've tested it out dozens of times!" She looked around the room. "And now, all we need is an open space."

They both moved Marle's bed and night stand over to the side a little bit. When they finally had enough room, Lucca pointed at the new open space and pressed the button. In a flash, a glowing blue portal with several brightly colored swirls inside appeared!

Marle was very impressed. "Wow! Not bad!"

Lucca smiled wide. "Of course! I am a genius, after all!" She grabbed Marle's hand. "Alright! Let's go! Chrono's waiting at the fair!" With that, they both jumped inside the large portal, which closed up behind them.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I'm just letting you all know that I created Stella just for this chapter.**_

_**Also, Chrono and Marle can't really dance in the actual game.**_

Chapter Two

-----------------

Chrono waited in the dancing area of the fair. Everyone was dancing and singing, but Chrono was sitting in a corner, his stomach in knots. He and Marle had been seeing each other for over a year and a half now and he had really grown to love her very much. He bit his lip as he reached into his pocket, making sure that the little box he was concealing was still there. Inside the box was a ring. "Okay, I'll try this again," he said to himself as he silently cleared his throat. "Marle, I know that it seems a little soon, but I really love you and... Will you marry me?" He nodded. "Yeah! That sounds good enough?" As he stood up to go and greet the girls when they arrived, he heard a femanine voice speak:

"Hi, Chrono."

He turned around and sighed. "Hi, Stella." He wasn't very happy to see her. The girl had been chasing after him ever since they were little kids -- long before he met Marle.

Stella just smiled as she took his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Before he could even answer, Stella had pulled him out onto into the crowd of dancers. Chrono didn't want to look like a complete idiot, so he started dancing with her. In all truth, he was a pretty good dancer. He had even taught Marle a few of his moves and she became really good at it. He remembered the very first time they ever danced together. He had taken her to a dance late one evening. At first, they started out slow. But as the music got faster and they had more fun, the two of them just took over the dance floor! Everyone else watched in awe as they twirled, lifted, and moved their feet to the rythem of the song. Even though it was over a year ago, Chrono remembered it like it was yesterday -- because that was the night he realized just how much he cared about her. After the song had ended and their dance was over, he drew Marle in for a big kiss on the lips!

Unfortunatelly for Chrono at that particular moment, his daydreams got the better of him... And he found himself holding Stella, kissing her at the same time! He abruptly pushed himself away from her. "Uh, Stella... I... I was just--"

"--It's all right, Chrono... I feel the same way." She leaned in and kissed him back.

**o O o**

Marle and Lucca could not believe what they were staring at. There was Chrono, kissing another girl, in front of everyone!

"Um, okay..." Lucca scratched her head. "I honesty didn't think that Chrono was that kind of guy."

Marle's eyes were practically bugging out of her head, her mouth hanging open. How could he do this to her? She thought he cared about her. She even dared to believe that he might even love her! And she was even going to tell him the truth about herself! She sighed, her teeth clenched. "Lucca, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that you will never tell Chrono who I really am."

Lucca looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"I was gonna tell him the truth... about me, being Princess Nadia. If I can't even trust him to be faithful to me, then how can I trust him with anything else?"

Lucca patted her on the back. "It's okay... I understand." She made an angry face and stared into the crowd. "CHRONO!"

Chrono jerked his head and saw them, his eyes wide and full of terror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH STELLA!?" Lucca called out. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ME MARLE'S GUY!"

Marle couldn't bare to look Chrono in the face. Instead, she turned around and ran back into the direction they had come from.

**o O o**

Marle ran all the way to the back of the town square, where Lucca's inventions were set up on display. One of them, unbeknownst to her, was the machine that controlled the gate key, which was currently set for Guardia Castle. She finally broke down crying. She really did love Chrono. One minute, she was high on cloud nine, and the next, she had hit rock bottom. She couldn't go back to the castle, because she was supposed to be sick and by now, everyone would have realized that she was gone. She couldn't go back to Chrono, because that would make things even worse. She clenched her teeth and raised her fist in the air. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She rammed her fist into the buttons of the gate key's controller. A few lights flashed, but she didn't really notice. She realized that she was still holding the gate key in her other hand. She whiped away the tears from her face. "I guess I'll go home and fae the music," she said as she stepped back and pressed the button on the key. The blue portal opened up once more and she jumped inside.

A short time later, Chrono and Lucca ran up to the scene, after Chrono had explained to Lucca what happened. They looked around the area, but there was no sign of Marle. "She probubly used the gate key to go back to the ca -- I mean, home," Lucca said.

Chrono placed a hand on his head. "I blew it... And I didn't even mean to!"

"I'm sure she'll listen if we just explain it to her." Lucca smiled. "Who knows? She might still say yes to marrying -- AAAHHH!"

"What!?" Chrono asked. "What is it?"

Lucca stared at her machine in awe. "The gate key cuorditants have been changed... TO 600 A.D!" She started pacing around the area. "Marle must have messed with the controls before she warped out of here!"

Chrono stared at Lucca with his mouth gapeing open. "HUH!? You mean... my girlfriend might have gone back in time!?"

Lucca thought for a moment. "That could be... Or, she could have just landed somewhere else in the world. I can't say for sure... But, because she had the only gate ket with her, we can't follow her right away. I'll have to make another one."

"Well, get to it!" Chrono shouted. "We've gotta go after her!"

Lucca immediatly ran around, gathering the parts for yet another gate key.


	4. Chapter 3: 600 AD

Chapter Three

-------------------

_**600 A.D.**_

When the portal opened up again, Marle was thrown out onto the ground and landed with a loud thud. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as she made her way back to her feet. She looked around and found herself standing in the middle of a clearing. "Huh?... This isn't the castle... Where am I?" There were trees surrounding the entire area, fresh, green grass was under her feet, and the sky was a dark shade of blue. She was starting to get a little nervous. She looked at the gate key and found that it was broken. It must have broke when she landed on the ground. At that moment, a rustling sound could be heard in the bushes. Marle tensed up, making herself ready for anything. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Finally, she heard a hissing voice say,

"My poor Queen Leene... All alone and so far from home."

Marle whirled around and gasped at the sight: a vicious looking yellow creature with gray claws, an angry face, and a terribly evil leer. The thing swiftly crawled over to her and grabbed her before she had a chance to scream. At that moment, they both started... glowing a bright red light! She made a mean face at the creature. "What are you doing!?

He snarled. "I'm taking you home, my queen!" With that, everything in the area suddenly started glowing white. Marle had to shut her eyes.

**o O o**

Chrono and Lucca jumped out of the portal and landed on their feet in the clearing. They jerked their heads all over the place, looking for any sign of Marle. "Where is she?... Marle!" Chrono shouted, his voice echoing through the clearing.

Lucca started pacing around the area. "Well, it's quit obvious that we have, in fact, landed in a different era." She examined the size of the area. "From the looks of things... This must be the forest that used to stand before the Leene's Square was built back in our time." As she scanned the ground, here eyes spotted something shiny. She bent down and picked it up. "Chrono! Look at this!"

Chrono walked over and took the item from Lucca. It was a heart shapped silver pendant on a linked chain. "Marle's pendant!"

Lucca nodded. "That means that she was here... But where did she go?

**o O o**

It was a dark, creepy, mysterious fortress, both inside and out. The wretched yellow creature carried a struggling Marle all the way to the throne room.

There, a man waited.

He had pail skin, long blue hair, green eyes, and wore a long red cape with purple pants, brown boots, brown gloves and a brown breastplate. The yellow creature threw Marle on the floor in front of him. "I have returned with the queen, master."

The man stood up and smirked. "Very good, Yakra." He stepped down from his throne to greet Marle. He bent down to her level. When he came close enough, his smirk faded. "Hmm?" He placed his hand under her chin and raised it up to look at her in the face. For a moment, he just stared at her, and she did not make a sound or a movement. Finally, his eyes shifted from her to Yakra. He let go of her chin and stood up. "Yakra, this is _not_ Queen Leene."

Yakra's was immediatly shocked. "What!? How can that be? She looks just like the queen!"

The man walked over to him and towered above the pitiful creature. Finally, he kicked Yakra in the side. "You will not question me again! She is not Queen Leene! Understand!?"

Yakra shivered in pain and fear. "Yes, Master Magus!... Shall I take care of her?"

Magus looked at Marle again. She did not break eye contact. "No... I will keep her here for a while... In the mean time, I want you to find the _real_ Queen Leene."

Yakra nodded. "Yes, Master!" With that, the bright red light surrounded Yakra once more and he dissapeared into thin air.

Marle waited there on the floor while Magus marched back up to his throne. He took his seat and stared down at her, his head propped up on his hand. Their eyes locked once again. "What is your name?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She gulped. "Marle... Marle of Guardia."

He smirked. "I am Magus... Soon to be king of all of Guardia... Would you mind telling me why you bare such a stricking resemblance to the queen?"

"I... I really don't know." Then, she remembered something. "Actually, now that you mention it, one of my descendants... her name was Leene. But she lived hundreds of years ago."

On that note, he stood up once more and walked over to her. He reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up, staring at her in the eyes. "You lie."

Marle appeared to be surprised. "What?"

"I have been interigating people for years. I can tell when a person is lying... Marle is not your real name."

Marle was silent for only a moment before she jerked her arm away. This was one of those moment when her royal liniage just might pay off. "I am Princess Nadia, daughter of King Guardia XXXIII. And if you do not release me, my father will send his royal army to arrest you!"

Magus blinked, his eyes wide. "Guardia XXXIII?... It couldn't be... Are you... from another time? The future?" After a moment, he regained his composure and returned to his throne once again. For a moment, he just stared at her. Then, he began to chuckle. finally, he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Marle asked.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Magus exclaimed through his laughter. He snapped his fingers. "Slash!"

At that moment, a man appeared out of thin air, right beside Marle. He had purple skin, a bald head, and wore very sophistocated clothing. "Yes, sire?"

"Go and find Yakra... Tell him that Queen Leene will no longer be needed."

Slash appeared surprised, but nodded. "Yes, sire." With that, he dissapeared once more.

Marle was confused. "What was that all about?"

"Young lady, I don't think you realize the role you play in all of this," Magus began. "From what I've learned, you are from the future, yes? Well, why would I want to take the hand of a queen who rules in such a symplicitic time as this... when I could rule a more advanced era, hundreds of years into the future."

"What are you talking about?"

Magus chuckled. "My dear, Guardia is ruled by none other than King Guardia XXI and his wife, Queen Leene."

Marle took a minute to do the math in her head. Finally, she came to the realization. _"Oh no... I've gone four-hundred years back in time!"_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

------------------

"I still don't understand why we have to go to the castle," Chrono said as they marched through Guardia Forest.

Lucca gulped. "Well, let's just say I have a hunch that Marle might be there."

"Why?"

"You'll find out when we get there!" Lucca took off running through the forest before Chrono could ask anymore questions.

They were greeted by two guards at the door. "Who goes there?" the first one exclaimed.

Chrono reached into his pocket and took out a picture of Marle. "We were just wondering if you've seen this girl anywhere."

The guards examined the photo and appeared to be surprised. "Is this some kind of joke?" the second guard asked.

Lucca shook her head. "No... We're looking for her. Has she come here?"

The first guard shook his head. "No, she has yet to return... But we thank you for your efforts in finding our queen."

"Queen?" Chrono asked, raising an eyebrow. "Her name is Marle." Then, he noticed a large painted portrait hanging on the wall behind one of the guards. It was a picture of a woman -- who looked just like Marle -- wearing a beautiful white dress with long white gloves.

Lucca grabbed his arm. "Thank you... We'll keep our eyes open for the queen." With that, she dragged Chrono away from the castle doors.

As they walked back through the forest, Chrono's mind drifted back to the painting. "Lucca, was it just me, or did that woman in the picture--"

"--Look exactly like Marle? There's a reason for that. And she's gonna kill me for telling you this." She looked at Chrono. "Those guards thought that she was their queen because... Marle is a member of the queen's family... In our time... She's a member of the Guardia family."

Chrono just stood there, trying to figure out what Lucca was trying to say.

Lucca sighed. "Chrono... Marle is... not her real name. She's the daughter of the king."

Chrono's eyes bugged out. "No way... You mean... She's Princess Nadia!?"

**o O o**

Marle paced around the large master bedroom, which Magus had locked her inside off. How in the world was she going to get out of here? There were bars on the windows, so that option was out. The door was locked and guarded by that Slash person, and the only thing to light the room by were a few candles here and there. She sat down on the bed, trying to let all of this sink in. First, Lucca's gate key made her travle back in time. Then, she was mistaken for her dead ancestor. And now, she was locked up in a wierd guy's palace... in his bedroom. At that moment, there was a light knock on the door that startled her. She cleared her throat. "Come in," she said, knowing that whoever it was would just come right on in anyway. She was just grateful that people had the common decentcy to knock around here.

The door opened and in came Magus, wearing a smile on his face. "Does this room suite you, Your Highness?"

"Yes, thank you... and please, call me Marle."

He walked over and sat down next to her. "I suppose you're wondering why I have not killed you by now, am I correct?"

"Well, it crossed my mind," she replied nervously.

He chuckled. "Well, as I've said before, I am going to be the future ruler of Guardia. But in order for this plan to work, I had to capture Queen Leene... and take her as my wife." He leaned in a little closer. "And then, a little princess from the future came to visit me."

Marle gulped. "Oh... Wait a minute... You mean, you wanna marry _me_!?"

"Why not? You come from a more advanced time, which probubly offers more of an oppertunity for me to take over not only Guardia, but the entire world." He smiled winder. "That, and you are just as beautiful as Leene."

Marle stood up from the bed and gave him a mean look. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this... I'm taken!" Then, her mind drifted back to Chrono and Stella kissing in the village square. Maybe she wasn't taken after all... But Magus didn't need to know that.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Oh, yes I do." She turned away, folding her arms. "Besides, my time... Isn't all that much different from this one."

"Oh, really? Then tell me about it."

She turned around and looked at him. His smile had not left his face. Obviously, she was not intimidating him enough. "Um, well... The castle is still there... The village is still there... The only major changes made are that there's a square built where the mountains are... the church next to the castle was torn down..." She smiled. "And, now that I think about it, this palace isn't there, either."

His smiled finally faded. "What?"

"Just what I said: Your palace isn't there." She started pacing around the room. "And now that I think about it... You're not their either. All of the history books say that when the diranged Magus tried to kidnap Queen Leene, his plane was foiled. He was captured and executed for his crimed."

"WHAT!?" Magus jumped up from the bed.

"Yes! You were executed five months after the queen's wedding, on their anniversury."

He stared at her with clenched teeth. Then, he started pacing around the room. "Where in the world did I go wrong? My plan was flawless!" He abruptly stopped pacing and looked at her, calmly saying, "I can assure you that my execution will not take place." With that, he marched out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Marle sighed. "Me and my big mouth."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**-----------------**

Marle paced around the room, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. She now had a diranged mad man from the middle ages wanting to marry her! Well, thankfully, he would be executed very soon... Wait a minute... How was he going to be executed... if he didn't kidnap the queen!? He told that Yakra thing to go and capture her, but then he changed his mind. Marle began to worry. All of her kingdom's history could change in an instant -- all because of Lucca's stupid invention! "When I get back home, Lucca's gonna get it!" Of course, she was just trying to find other ways to let out her anger and frustration. It wasn't Lucca's fault at all. Marle could have just stayed and talked things out with Chrono. Instead, she chose to run away like a little child. There was no one else to blame for all this except for herself.

At that moment, there was another knock at the door. Once again, she was startled. She ran around the bed, so that she would be safe on the other side. "Come in."

In came a short person, who was wearing a brown cloak and a bandana around his face. He was carrying a plate of food with him. He sat it down on the bed.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry," Marle said.

The person just looked at her for a moment. He removed the brown cloak, revealing his true outfit: A dark green cape with a bronze breat plate, brown belt, off-white pants, black shoes, and black gloves. He removed his bandana... revealing his green face.

Marle's eyes bugged out. "EEEK! A FROG!"

The frog hopped over to her and quickly covered her mouth before she could screetch any louder. "Be quiet! I am here to rescue you!" he whispered. When she calmed down a bit, he backed away and took a good look at her. "Obviously, you are not Queen Leene."

"I am Marle. And no, I'm not Leene. But I need rescuing... How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in, disguised as one of Magus' servents." He gestured to the food on the bed. "I was ordered to bring you your lunch. I wouldn't eat it though, if I were you. The cook might have poisoned it."

Marle made a disgusted face as she lifted up the dome over the plate. It didn't even smell good, let alone look good. She quickly covered it back up. "Okay... What now Froggy?"

"First and foremost, my name is Frog." He hopped over to the door and pulled up his cape. "And secondly, get on my back."

"_What?_" Marle asked.

"Just get on by back. I may be short, but I am very strong. I'll conceal you under my cape and hop out of here as fast as I can."

Marle gulped as she carefully wrapped her arms around the front of his neck and secured herself on his back. He draped the cape over her so that she could not be seen. With that, he flung open the door and took off hoping down the hall, past several of Magus' guards.

"INTRUDER!" they all shouted. "GET HIM BEFORE MAGUS FIND OUT!"

Frog did not waver in his pace. The guards were chasing him as fast as they could go, but none of them were fast enough. Frog didn't even look back. With one great leap, he jumped down each flight of stairs, not bothering to walk down them. Marle's grip on him grew tighter with ever hop they took. Frog was only a few feet away from the exit door. It was nothing but smooth sailing from here... until he had to stop abruptly.

Slash had appeared in front of the door, leering evily. "Well, hello there... _Glenn._"

Frog gave him an angry look with his big, frog eyes. "Slash... Step aside. My business is not with you!"

Slash chuckled. "I'm afraid that it is... After all, it was my master that killed your precious Cyrus, was it not?"

Frog drew his long, silver sword. "That is not my reason for being here now! Stand aside, feind!"

Slash jumped up in the air and charged for Frog, who hopped out of the way just in the knick of time. He landed in front of a row of candelabras and smirked. He hopped to each of them, choping the candles off of their stands. They all fell to the ground, one by one, starting a small fire that would soon grow bigger.

Slash became horrified. "What are you doing!?" He dashed for the fire, intent on trying to put it out. But Frog stopped him by jumping in front of him, pointing his sword directly at his neck. Slash was forced to stop in his tracks. Frog jumped up and thrust his feet into Slash's stomach, kicking him into the wall behind him. Slash rammed his head so hard on the wall that he fell to the ground, unconcious.

Frog looked back at the small fire and found that it was beginning to make it's way up the wall. He resumed hopping out of the exit door, with Marle clutching him the whole way.

**o O o**

By the time the two were far enough away from Magus' palace, almost the entire place was up in flames. They could hear the sound of screaming coming from inside the palace. People were frantically running around, trying to put out the fire. Frog and Marle hid in the bushes and watched through a clearing.

"Why haven't we gotten out of here by now!?" Marle whispered.

"Because I need to make sure that I've killed him," Frog replied, not looking away from the scene.

At that moment, a loud, angry scream was heard. Magus came flying out of the top of the castle, breaking a hole in the roof. "FROG!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the forest. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" When no answer came, Magus grunted. "You may have destroyed my palace! But the girl will still be mine!" With that, he dissapeared into thin air and in an angry rage.

Frog grabbed Marle by the hand. "Come on." With that, they took off hopping through the forest, to the other end of the continent.

"Thank you for helping me," Marle said. "You've made me see frogs in a whole new way."

Frog nodded. "You are most welcome."

"One thing, though... That guy called you Glenn back there. What's that about?"

Frog looked away for a moment. "I was once Glenn... of the Knights of the Square Table. I served under Cyrus, one of the greatest soldiers who ever lived." He closed his eyes. "Magus killed him... and turned me into this anthrapamorphic version of my former self. I no longer feel worthy of being called Glenn of the Square Table... And so, I have taken up the name of Frog until I can avenge Cyrus and kill Magus."

"That's terrible... I'm sorry."

"Please, do not feel pitty for me. I have been this way for years." He looked straight at her. "Well, I must return to Guardia's main continent and search for Queen Leene."

"Wait! You mean... we're not on the main continent?"

"No... We are one the fourth continent."

Marle couldn't help but fall back on the ground. "OH, NO!" She exclaimed. "How am I gonna get back home!?"

Frog was confused. "How in the world did you get here in the first place?"

"Well, first I was transported here with this." She held up the blue gate key. "And then, that wierd Yakra thing caught me and--"

"--Yakra? When did you run into him?"

"He kidnapped me on the main continent. After he brought me here, Magus told him that he didn't need Queen Leene anymore."

Frog's eyes bugged out. "That means that she may not have very much time! I must hurry!" He was about to hop away, but just couldn't leave Marle alone. "Is there anything I can help you with before I go?"

Marle stood up and thought for a moment. She clutched the gate key in her hand. Even though it was broken, she figured that if this thing could bring her to this time, then it could still take her back home after a few tries. "You could stand back," she replied as she pointed the key in his direction. Frog moved out of the way just before she pressed the little button. The blue portal opened up in front of her one again. Marle could tell that Frog was clearly surprised. She chuckled. "Thank you for helping me. Go and find Queen Leene!" With that, she jumped inside the portal, which closed up behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

---------------

The cathedral was lit up by the light of the sun, beaming in through the colorful stain glass windows. There were three nuns sitting in the pews, and one nun was standing next to the organ. "Excuse me," Lucca asked as she showed the nun the picture of Marle. "But, have you seen this girl?"

The nun examined the picture and appeared to be almost shocked, but held her reaction back. "Oh, dear me... I'm not sure. I might have."

Chrono looked around the cathedral, taking in it's beauty. Then, he noticed something shining on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. "Hey Lucca, take a look at this."

"What did you find?" Lucca took the item and examined it. "A hair pin." As she examined it further, she saw that there was a special seal on it. Her eyes bugged out. "That's Guardia's royal crest!" All of the nuns gathered around them, standing in a line in front of them. Then, a magical blue fire appeared, engulfing each one of them! Chrono and Lucca watched in awe at the creatures that came out of the fire. They were not nuns at all! Instead, they were creatures with long pink hair, kept up in a pony tail, yellow skin, a blue tube top, and a long pink tail. Chrono drew his sword and Lucca pulled out her gun.

Chrono charged for the first two and jumped in the air, swirling around with his sword in hand. While he was choping them to pieces, Lucca was ramming her two enemies with a hammer and shooting them with her gun. In all, they weren't very much a challange. But this did prove one thing: someone or something was definately hidden away, somewhere in this cathedral.

When the battle was over, Lucca adjusted her glasses. "Phew, that was close!"

Chrono's eyes widened. "Lucca, look out!"

Lucca whirled around to see yet another creature emerge from a blue ball of fire. "AAHHH!" Lucca cried.

Just as the creature was about to attack, someone came jumping down from the ceiling, thrusting his sword into the creature, killing it on sight. "Lower thin guard, and thow'rt allowing the enemy in," their rescuer stated. He looked at them. "Thow'rt here to the queen? The lair is deep within. Will thee acompany me?"

Lucca shivered all over. "A... A FROG!?" She exclaimed. "Chrono, it's a talking FROG! I hate frogs!"

He looked away. "My guise doth not inquite thy trust... Very well, do as thee please. But I shall save the queen." He began to walk away.

"W, Wait!" Chrono excplaimed.

The frog looked back at them. "Yes?"

Chrono looked at Lucca. "I think we should go with him."

"WHAT!?" Lucca exclaimed. "Chrono, are you crazy!?"

"No, I just think he might be able to help us, that's all." He looked back at the frog. "Would you mind?"

"It does not bother me," he replied.

Lucca gulped. I'll just have to handle it. I mean... deal with... him!" She cleared her throat. "What's your name?"

"Frog will do."

"Alright... nice to meet you, Frog."

Frog looked around the room. "Mayhap a hidden door lurks nie? Let us search the environs."

The three began to search every inch of the place. The walls, the floors, the pews -- everywhere. But they couldn't find any kind of switch that might open a hidden door. Chrono finally leaned up against the organ, causing a few keys to play. A rumbling sound was heard just before a door popped out of nowhere on the other end of the room.

"Great idea, Chrono!" Lucca exclaimed.

Chrono blinked. "Um, yeah! Thanks!"

**o O o**

"Prepare yourself, Queen Leene!" the Chancellor's voice exclaimed just as the group ran through the hidden door.

The group ran up to the scene and found Queen Leene, scared to death of the not-so-tough looking Chancellor. When he saw the group, he shouted, "YOU! How did you get in here!?"

Queen Leene turned to the group and smiled. "Frog!"

"Majesty, stand back and allow me the honor!" Frog exclaimed as he bowed.

Queen Leene nodded. "Be careful!" She ran to the back of the room, where is was safe. The Chancellor stood up from his seat, walked around to the front of the table he was seated at, and laughed out loud. "It is useless to fight! No one will leave here alive!" He glared at Frog. "Stupid frog! It's time you jumped off the mortal coil!" He raised his hand in the air and closed his eyes. They all watched in awe as several electrical lights flashed all aroud him. He began to glow a bright light, taking on a new form as he whirled around in mid air. He emerged as Yakra, in his yellow body, with his gray claws.

"Chrono!" Frog exclaimed. "Fight with me! Charge with me from the left, I'll charge to the right!"

Chrono followed his lead without saying a word. As he charged for the left, Frog charged to the right, producing a huge red 'X' along his body. Lucca held up her hand and produced a chain that consisted of several fire balls from her glove. She threw the string of fire at Yakra. When it was all said and done, Yakra started glowing a white light, and appeared to evaporate into thin air. "NOOO!" he shouted as he dissapeared for the last time.

Queen Leene ran back up to the group ."You came to rescue me! Thank you, Frog."

Frog bowed once more. "The King awaits. Let us return to the castle."

Lucca ran up to the queen. "Are you sure you're alright, Your Majesty?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you all. I don't know what he would have had you not come in time."

"It could have been worse," Frog pointed out. "I just came from the forth continent, where a young woman who was mistaken for you was kidnapped by Magus."

Chrono chimed into the conversation. "A young woman who looks like the queen?... Did she mention her name?"

Frog nodded. "She called herself Marle."

"Was she alright!?" Lucca exclaimed.

Frog nodded. "She was just fine. I rescued her from Magus's palace, which has now been burned down. Then, she held up a strange looking item that opened a giant portal and she dissapeared inside it."

Lucca held up her gate key. "Did it look like this? Only blue?"

Frog nodded. "Exactly like that one... Only, it was broken."

"BROKEN!? And she used it anyway!?" Lucca began pacing around the room. "Who knows where she could end up with a broken gate key? We've gotta go after her!"

Chrono shook his head. "No, _I've _gotta go after her... Lucca, you're going home."

"But Chrono... I..."

"Lucca, she never would have run away if it weren't for me. It's all my fault. I'm the one who should go after her." He looked away for a moment. "That, and I need to talk to her about the whole Princess Nadia thing."

Lucca nodded. "I understand." She handed him the gate key and he pointed it at an open space in the room. He pressed the button and the portal opened up for her. Lucca hugged him. "Be careful," she said before she jumped inside the portal, which closed up behind her.

Queen Leene was surprised. "Are you seriously going to travle all over the place in search of this girl?"

Chrono nodded. "I have to... I can't just let her get away from me. Ever since we met, I've known that she's the one for me... I can't explain it."

Frog smiled. "Then, I wish you luck, Sir Chrono."

Just before Chrono was about to open up another portal, a dark shadow flew in front of the stain glass windows. The figure burst through the windows, shatering them to pieces. "FROG!" Magus exclaimed as he hovered in the air.

Frog looked at Chrono. "Hurry and get out of here! Find Marle!" He drew his sword.

Queen Leene ran out of the room for safety.

Chrono pressed the button on the gate key and opened up another portal for himself. As he jumped inside, Magus went charging after him. "You're after Marle!? Then I shall follow you!" With that, the portal closed up on them, taking them who-knows-where in time.


	8. Chapter 7: 2300 AD

Chapter Seven

--------------------

_**2300 A.D.**_

Marle was thrown out of the portal once again. She landed on the hard ground with a loud thud. "Ow... That hurt." She stood up and looked around in awe at the area. There was no grass, no trees, no sign of any natural life. The sky was covered in darkness. There were rocks and bolders all over the place. The cold wind was blowing her hair. She had to hug herself to keep warm. She looked around until she saw a building... at least, she thought it was a building. It was a giant black dome. But still, it had to be better than outside.

**o O o**

The people inside the dome were all wearing nothing but ragged clothing. They all looked scared, accept for the children, who were happily playing with the... rats! One child was playing with a ball and accidentally kicked it over in Marle's direction. She caught it by placing her foot on top of it. The little boy ran over to get it, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Marle had caught it. She removed her foot from the ball. "Here you are... Be more careful with your toys, okay?"

The little boy just looked at her in bewilderment. "You mean... you're not gonna keep it?"

"Oh, no! This is your ball, not mine." She bent down to his level and picked up the ball, handing it to him. "Here. You take it."

Without another word, the little boy took the ball and ran over to his mother. She smiled at Marle. "Thank you... Most people would just keep the ball and sell it."

"Keep a ball from a little child?" Marle asked.

The boy's mother nodded. "Yes... But, I don't know how much anyone would get for an old thing like this. It was mine when I was a little girl. And it's his favorite toy."

Marle looked around at all of the other people in the dome. They all looked sad, sick, cold, hungry, and lonely. "What in the world happened to all of you?"

The woman appeared confused. "Please don't joke. Everyone knows what happened to this world."

She walked over and sat down next to her. "Well, can you... refresh my memory? In exchange for my retuning the ball?"

"Magus did it," the boy pipped up.

His mother covered his mouth. "Shh. You don't want everyone to hear you." She looked at Marle. "It all happened about three-hundred years ago -- in the year 1999 A.D. The world was at peace and was once beautiful."

"What year is it now?" Marle asked.

"2300," the woman replied. "Anyway, one day, a terrible mad man appeared. He called himself Magus and threatened the destroy the entire world. At first, the people just ignored his ramblings. But then, one day, he used all of his power to summon a terrible creature..." A tear rolled down her face. "Lavos."

Marle could not believe what she was hearing. "What happened after that?"

"Lavos was a terrile creature... I can't even begin to describe the things I've heard about it. But when Magus finally summoned it, he soon found that even _he_ couldn't control the thing... and was killed by it's power, just before Lavos proceeded to take it out on the rest of the world, using the last of it's energy. After it was finished, it simply faded away, just as myseriously as it appeared..." The poor woman looked around at the surroundings. "Everyday, we have prayed that there will never be another Lavos, let alone another Magus."

Merle stood up, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you." She looked down at the little boy and smiled. "You take care of yourself, okay?" With that, she proceeded to leave the dome.

**o O o**

Outside, the wind had not yet let up, but Marle didn't feel worthy enough to stay inside the dome with the others. She looked out at the land. This devistation stretched as far as the eye could see. Who knew just how much farther? From what she had just been told, the whole worlds was like this!

"This is all my fault," she said to herself. "If I hadn't gone back in time, history would not have changed. Magus would be executed, he would never find a way to come to the future. The world would be better... not like this..." Finally, she broke down crying. "There must be some way to fix things... There's gotta be..." Then, as she dried her eyes, she noticed her broken gate key. She smiled. "Yeah... Yes, of course there is!" she looked out at the barron land with more determination now. "I'll go back in time, find a way to correct history, and everything will better! This world will have a future!" She pointed her gate key in the open area before her, pressed the button, and off she went.


	9. Chapter 8: 65,000,000 BC

_**I just want to let everyone know that I created Rockatin just for this chapter.**_

Chapter Eight

-------------------

_**65,000,000 B.C.**_

Chrono was thrown out onto the ground, but landed on his feet. He looked up just in time to see Magus fly out of the portal before it closed up. Magus leered at him. "Well, here we are, without your little friends to help you."

"Who are you!?" Chrono exclaimed.

"I am Magus, the future ruler of this entire world!... And Marle's husband-to-be."

Chrono's eyes widened at those last few words. "I'm afraid she's taken," he replied with a confident smirk.

Magus reached for his belt, pulling out his rapier. "We'll see about that!" He charged downward, ready to fight.

Chrono held his own sword above his head, blocking Magus' attack. He firmly held his sword above him. "Is that all you've got?"

"Hardly," Magus replied as he held up his hand, snapping his fingers. At that moment, the earth began to quake. Magus dissapeared into thin air, then reapearing a few feet above the ground. The ground under Chrono's feet began to move. Chrono ran away as fast as he could, until a large shadow loomed over him. Her jerked his head back around to see that a giant monster, made entirely out of earth, rock, and dirt, had risen up from the ground. It's eyes were bolders and it's teeth were tree roots.

"Rockatin! Destroy him!" Magus exclaimed just before he dissapeared.

Rockatin roared as it raised it's giant fist, aiming it at Chrono. Chrono jumped out of the way, just in time for it's fist to ram into the ground, creating a giant hole. Chrono took the oppertunity to jump on the giant's fist, run up the arm and onto the thing's head. He pointed his sword down, jamming it into the very top of it's head, making it roar in pain. It reached up and swatted poor Chrono away like a fly. He landed on the ground defensless. His sword was still stuck in the top of Rockatin's head. His mind raced, trying to think of a way to defeat this thing. Then, he heard the sound of water flowing in the distance. When combined with water, dirt and earth turned into mud. This gave Chrono and idea. "Hey, rock head! Come and get me!" He jumped up to his feet and took off running in the direction of the sound of water. Rockatin's loud stomps followed him.

When he reached the source of the sound, he found that there was an entire river, feuled by a giant waterfall. He was standing at the very edge of a cliff, over looking the scene. He smirked as he whirled around. Rockatine roared when it came close enough. Chrono took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff, grabbing onto the edge with one hand, dangling over the water. Rockatin, thinking that he had fallen into the water, jumped right in after him. Chrono watched as it landed with a splash so loud that it could be heard for miles. Pounds of dirt and sand thined and dispured, floating around a little before sinking to the bed of the river. His plan worked! Rockatin was no more!

However, a small sacrifice had to be made to acheive this victory.

Chrono watched helpessly as his weapon floated back to the surface of the river, and floated downstream. He sighed. "Well, there goes my sword." He pulled himself back up onto the edge of the cliff. He looked around the area for the first time. There was grass and trees, but a lot of the ground was just dry dirt. The sun was beaming down on him and the sky was blue. "Well, now that I've taken care of that thing, I guess I better start looking for Marle." He started walking. "I hope that I find her before that Magus does."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

------------------

Marle walked through the strange village, wondering what to do next. Obviously, she had not gone back to the year 600 A.D. It looked like she had gone back much farther. All of the people were dressed in animal skin and were living in huts! She decided that wandering around in this era would be a waste of time, she she proceeded to leave the village, and the time all together.

"YOU THERE!"

Marle turned around to see a woman with thick, light blonde hair walking up to her. She was wearing what appeared to be an animal skin bathing suit with matching shoes and was carrying a large wooden club. Marle gulped. "Yes?"

The woman walked up to her. "You there! Where you get nice cloths?" She pointed to Marle's atire.

Marle looked down at herself. "These? My father bought them for me."

"I am cheif of village! No other cloths nicer than mine!"

Marle began to understand. It was a domanince issue. "Oh... I can show you how to make your own cloths like this, if you like."

The woman nodded and smiled as she took Marle's hand. "Come to my hut!"

**o O o**

Inside the hut, there were animal skins hanging all over the place. There was a hole in the roof that let the sunlight in and the whole place was held up with sticks and stones. The cheif woman pointed to a lepeorde skin. "There! Make me cloths!"

Marle understood and took the fur down from the wall. After she examined the woman's figure, she was given the proper utinsals and started cutting and sowing.

The cheif watched her. "What name?"

"Marle," she replied as she sowed. "What's yours?"

"Me Ayla, cheif of village. What village you from?"

"Guardia." At that moment, a grumbling sound came from Marle's stomach. "Uh, sorry," she replied. _"I guess all that time traveling made me hungry."_

Ayla clapped her hands three times. "KINO!"

In came a young man about Ayla's age with the same color hair, kept up in a short pony tail. He wore the same kind of clothing as she did. "What, Ayla? Me busy!"

"Get food for me and cloths-girl!" Ayla comanded.

Kino grumbled as he marched back out the door to get some food.

"Who was that?" Marle asked.

Ayla smiled wide. "My man," she replied. "He takes care of me and helps around village. Me love Kino very much."

At that moment, Kino came running back into the hut. "Ayla! News! Big News! Come quick!"

**o O o**

The villager handed Ayla the strange item. "Me found it floating down river," he explained.

Ayla took the long, sharp item and examined it. "Hmm... Too thin to be animal's tooth."

Marle took a good, long look at it as well. It was a sword -- a very familiar looking sword. She gasped. "That's Chrono's weapon!"

Ayla looked at her. "Who Chrono?"

"Um, my... my man." Marle blushed as Ayla handed her the sword. Marle turned to the villager. "Where did you say you found this?"

"Down stream, on river bank," the man replied.

Marle thought for a moment. _"It couldn't be... Did Chrono come to look for me? And if so, is he still here, in this time?"_

Kino ran up to Ayla. "Red haired man coming!"

Everyone looked on to the enterance to the village. Marle could not believed who she was seeing.

He looked right back at her with the same reaction. "Marle!"

Marle blinked, still overwhelmed. "Chrono... I can't believe it."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

-----------------

For a moment, they just stared at each other, unable to move, while the whole village watched in confusion. Marle wasn't really sure what to do. Should she run to him? No, she was still mad at him. After all, he was kissing another girl. And besides, this was not the time or the place for those kinds of emotions... LITERALLY! She closed her eyes, inhailed, and said, "Ayla, I have to get going."

"Huh? But, that your man! You no wanna see him?" Ayla asked in confusion.

Marle shook her head. "I'm afraid someone else will have to make your cloths." She turned and began to walk away.

And then, for the first time, she heard Chrono raise his voice to her.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted. "I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

"No!" Marle shouted. "I've gotta go find Magus and kick his butt! Besides, isn't _Stella_ waiting for you back home?"

Chrono grunted as he ran after her. "That's what I need to talk to you about! I didn't mean it when I was kissing her! I was just--" He was cut off when Ayla stepped in front of him with an angry look on her face.

"You kiss other woman? You cheat on your woman!?"

Chrono held up his hands and frantically shook his head. "No! It wasn't like that! You see--"

At that moment, a gust of wind blew. The sky became darker and it became colder. Then, Magus' was heard laughing. He appeared out of nowhere on the top of Ayla's hut, leering evilly. "Hello there, Marle... I've travled a long way to find you."

Marle stared at him angrily. How in the world was she going to defeat someone as powerful as this guy? She ran a few feet closer to Chrono and threw him the sword, which he caught. He made himself ready to fight, so did everyone else in the village.

Ayla spoke up. "This my village! You leave!"

Magus just laughed out loud. "You foolish simpleton! You have no idea just how much power I have!" He raised his arm in the air and snapped his fingers. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder began to roar. Everyone watched as the air began to move around in a circle. It absorbed all of the clouds as it got bigger and stronger. Wind was rushing everywhere. Buildings were being lifted off of the ground and being absorbed into the swirling wind.

"TORNADO!" Ayla shouted as all of the huts were blown away. "RUN FOR COVER!"

Marle tried her best to run to Chrono, but Magus appeared right in front of her. He wrapped his arm around her, firmly holding her in his grasp. "Now then..."

"LET ME GO! CHRONO! HELP ME!" Marle shouted over the wind as she struggled.

Chrono was fighting the mighty wind as hard as he could. "I'M COMING, MARLE!"

Magus grabbed the broken gate key out of Marle's hand, pointed it and pressed the button. As the portal opened up, he looked down at Marle. "Wherever this portal leads will be our new home... _together._" With that, they both jumped inside.

"CHRONO!" Marle shouted as it closed up on them.

Chrono quickly whipped out his own gate key and pressed the button. "I don't know where they're going, but I'll find them!"


	12. Chapter 11: 12000 BC

Chapter Eleven

---------------------

_**12000 B.C.**_

Magus and Marle emerged in a snowy area in time. The land below was covered in snow and ice. There were only a few little huts on the ground below. Marle struggeled as she reached for the gate key, still in Magus' other hand. "GIVE THAT BACK!" In the process of her struggling, Marle grabbed ahold of his hair and, when her jerked his head away, she managed to rip a few strands out.

Magus held the gate key away from her. He lowered himself to the ground, threw the gate key in the dirt, and stomped on it until it was nothing but fragmented computer chips and bronze pieces. Marle's heart sank. How was she going to get home now?

Magus smirked at her. "You look so much like Leene..."

Marle stuck her tounge out at him. "Yeah, and I'm a lot like her, too... which means that we're both too good for you!" On that note, Marle was thrown to the ground with a loud thud. She cringed as she tried to make her way back up to her feet.

Magus stood over her. "Watch your mouth."

Marle just stared up at him angrilly. Then, out of nowhere, another blue portal opened up right above them! Chrono jumped down from the portal and walked toward them with his sword in hand. He looked a little older, and had a mustache. He paced over to them, held up his sword, and said, "Get away from my girl."

Magus held up his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

Then, the portal above Chrono began to grow... bigger. With a loud whoosh, something came FLYING out of it! It was a giant mechanical aircraft with a white body and yellow wings! As it landed, it produced a mighty wind. Marle saw that the pilot was none of than... LUCCA!

Lucca winked. "What do you think of my latest invention? I call it the Epoch!" she explained over the loud speaker. "It not only flies, but it can travel through time! This is gonna be the world's next best form of transportation!"

Magus was not impressed. He dissapeared into thin air, then reapeared in front of the portal. He flew inside just before it closed up.

As Lucca landed the Epoch, Chrono ran over to Marle. He bent down and cradled her in his arms. "Marle? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him in pure shock. "Chrono?... No, it can't be you... You're only eighteen and yet... you look--"

"--I'm twenty-one years old now Marle," he explained. "I've been traveling through time, searching for you for the last three years."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

---------------------

The three friends camped out in a cave that evening. Chrono had found as much wood as he could for their campfire. Marle was in complete awe at the two of them. How in the world could Lucca have built a huge flying time machine in only a little while since she was gone? And why did Chrono look so much older?

"I suppose you're wondering what in the world is going on," Lucca explained as Chrono sat down next to them. "Well, here's the thing."

Marle listened very carefully.

"When you're time traveling, there are no limits. And because it took Chrono so long to find you, it was almost two years before he made it back to our time. The first thing he did was come to me and explain the whole thing. It took me another year to perfect the build the Epoch. Unlike the gate keys, we have complete control of wherever we go in the flow of time. I also built in a DNA tracking device so that it would be easier to find you. When we locked onto your position, we just came straight to this time and found you."

Marle was astounded. "I see... So, it didn't take that much to find me."

"I wish we would have thought of it sooner!" Chrono exclaimed. "I was searching for two years and still couldn't find you."

"But Chrono, I just saw you in Ayla's village."

"To you, you just saw me. To me, it was three years ago."

Marle noticed what was going on outside. Lightning was flashing in the distance and thunder soon followed. As it started to rain, Lucca stood up. "I'm gonna spend the night in the Epoch. I've gotta set the ship to take us back home in the morning."

Marle shook her head. "Lucca, I need you to do something for me." She remembered that she was still holding the few strands of Magus' hair. "I need you to track Magus." She looked at them both and explained. "While I was traveling through time, I went to the year 2300. It was terrible. The whole world was pretty much ruined... and it was all thanks to Magus. Someone told me that he summoned something called Lavos in the year 1999 and it caused terrible destruction. We've gotta stop him, or the whole world will be destroyed."

Lucca took the strands of hair. "Will do. We'll go after him in the morning." With that, she left the cave and boarded the Epoch.

Marle tried to make herself as comfortable as possible on the hard cave's ground. She rolled over, not wanting to look Chrono in the face.

"Oh, no you don't. We need to talk."

"We don't have to talk about anything."

"Yes we do... _Nadia._"

Marle's eyes bugged out as she quickly rolled back over to look at him. "Uh... What?"

"You know what." He scootched over beside her. "Marle, why didn't you tell me that you were the princess of Guardia?"

"You never asked?"

He just gave her a look.

She shrugged. "I didn't know how to tell you... And then, you went and kissed Stella, so..."

Chrono sighed. "Marle, about that... Just let me explain."

**o O o**

After Chrono had explained everything, Marle felt terrible. The whole thing was just a big misunderstanding.

"But, I can understand why you would think something like that," Chrono explained. "After all, it really _did_ look like I was kissing Stella."

Marle nodded. "I'm so sorry, Chrono."

Chrono reached into his pocket and took out a little box. "I've held onto this for three years." He knelt in front of her on one knee as he opened the box. Inside was the ring. "Marle, when this is all over and things are straightened out... will you marry me?"

Marle gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. She watched as Chrono slipped the ring on her finger. She nodded and began to cry. "Yes."

**o O o**

The next morning, the three friends boarded the Epoch. Lucca had run Magus' DNA through the system. "It's gonna take a few minutes," she explained. In the mean time, she pressed a few buttons and flipped a few switches. The engine roared as they lifted up off the ground. Then, the DNA machine beeped. "There he is!" Lucca exclaimed. "He's in the year 1999, just like you said."

"Good," Marle replied.

"Not so fast," Chrono pointed out. "First, we need to make a couple pit stops."


	14. Chapter 13: 1999 AD

Chapter Thirteen

-----------------------

**_1999 A.D._**

The giant portal opened up and Epoch flew into the night sky of 1999. Chrono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, and Ayla were all on board. They looked at their surroundings. Large buildings that appeared to be miles high were on either side of them. There were lights on in each window. People were all staring up at the Epoch in shock and amazement.

Lucca cringed. "I take it that my Epoch is not the transporation method of the future after all."

Marle looked out the window. "You're right. They all look like they've never seen the thing before in their lives!"

Ayla jerked her head all around, looking out the window. "Where Magus? I kill him for destroying my village!"

Frog nodded. "Indeed. And I shall assist you. It's the least I can do to avenge Cyrus."

Chrono drew his sword. "Just tell me if you see him. I'll lead us into battle."

Then, a beeping noise was heard. Lucca stared at the energy guage and chuckled nervously. "I've gotta land this thing, or we'll crash." She looked all around until she saw a large sky scrapper with a landing platform on it. "Perfect!" She used what was left of Epoch's energy to hover above the landind platform.

They landed perfectly, but Lucca kept the glass hatch around them closed tightly until she was finished on the computer. "I can't find him..."

"Are you sure we're in the right time?" Marle asked.

Lucca nodded. "I'm posative. But somehow, he's able to avoid my scanner."

"Maybe he's hiding somewhere," Chrono pointed out.

"WELCOME TO MY KINGDOM!" Magus' voice echoed.

They all jerked their heads around, trying to find him. Then, a giant black shadow appeared above them, spreading for what seemed like miles. They all looked up at what looked like a giant mechanical... bug! It looked like the image of a giant black fly with giant TV screen eyes, long metal antenna sensors in the front, And the whole thing was blinking bright lights in all sorts of different colors.

Magus appeared out of thin air, right on the very top of it. He laughed evilly. "What do you think of my Black Omen!? Beautiful, isn't it?"

Chrono's mouth hung open. "Where did he get that thing!?"

Lucca looked down at all of the people below. They all appeared to be wearing darkpurple body suits with big a big red letter 'M' on the front. "He must have found a way to take over this whole city." Lucca looked back up at the Black Omen. "And made them build that thing."

"Then it won't be too long before the future I saw becomes reality," Marle replied.

Lucca pressed a button and the glass hatch burst open. Chrono jumped out, followed by Frog and Ayla. "Not if I can help it!" He looked back at the girls. "Marle, Lucca, stay here! We'll handle this!" The three friends took off running towards the center of the giant shadow.

Magus laughed. "Fine! Be my guest! But, you're only signing your death certificates!" With that, he dissapeared into thin air. A bright blue light appeared from the center of the Black Omen. It extended like a rod, all the way down to the group. As they ran inside the light, they were all transported upward, into the Black Omen.

Marle watched as they floated upward. "Good luck, Chrono... I love you."

**o O o**

The girls waited for half an hour. So far, nothing had changed above them. Marle was pacing around while Lucca was messing around with the controls to the Epoch. Marle often glanced up at the Black Omen, wondering how the others were doing. "Where are they?"

Then, Magus' evil laugh was heard again. He reapeared at the very top of the Black Omen. "Did you really think that those fools would be enough to match me? They were easily crushed like flies!"

Marle made an angry face. "What do you mean!? Where's Chrono!?"

Magus just smirked. "Well, I'd rather you came up and found out for yourself... But I'll give you a little hint." He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of cloth. He let it go, allowing the wind to carry it downward to her. With that, he dissapeared again.

Marle caught the cloth in mid air and examined it.

It was Chrono's head band... and it was covered in blood.

"No... It can't be... No..." She shook her head head in denial. Then, she threw her head back and shouted, "NNNNNOOOOOO!" She fell to her knees and cried into the headband. Chrono couldn't possibly be dead. But the proof was right here in her hands. There was no denying it. She sniffled. "Fine..." She stood up and dried her eyes, clutching the head band. "If he's going to die, then I'm going to kill Magus... or die trying." She looked up at Lucca, who was tearing up as well. "Lucca! You got any weapons?"

Lucca nodded. She pressed a button and popped open a compartment on the Epoch. Inside was a large bronze mechanical suit, it's right arm replaced by a gun. It had green eyes and a small engine built into it's back. "I call this one Robo. He's a body suite that you can wear into battle." She jumped down from the cockpit and took Robo out. She pressed a button on the back, opening up a human sized compartment in the back. "Get inside."

Marle nodded before Lucca helped her into the back of Robo. When she was secured inside, Lucca sealed her up. Marle looked all around the inside of the robot. There were switches and knobs everywhere.

"All you'll have to do is press the red button in front of you, and you're all set," Lucca explained.

Marle did as she was told. The green eyes of the machine brightened up. Marle grabbed the controlls and the machine moved along with her. "Good. I'm all set then! Get back inside the Epoch and stay in there, Lucca!" She took a deep breath as she ran over to the long blue light.

_"Chrono, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. But I'm gonna fix things. I promise..."_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

-----------------------

"OOOWWWW!" Chrono exclaimed as Alya treated the wound on his forehead.

"Hold still!" Ayla exclaimed as she wrapped a bandage around it. "In my village, men are not such babies!"

Chrono stuck his tounge out at her. "Oh, shut up!"

Frog knelt beside him. "Art thou alright, Chrono? That was a terrible blow."

Chrono shrugged. "Aw, I'm fine. He only got me in the head... And he dissapeared right after he stole my bandana. I wonder why?"

"No time for questions!" Ayla exclaimed as she finished tending his wound. "We must go fight Magus!"

Chrono and Frog stood up and continued their walk down the dark hallways of the Black Omen. _"I hope Marle and Lucca are okay..."_

**o O o**

Marle marched through the Black Omen's corridors in the Robo suit. She kept a carefull watch over every corner she turned, every step she took, every noise she heard. The gunarm was always aimed and ready, no matter what. She was enfuriated with rage. Chrono was dead, and no doubt, the others were too. She figured that she herself just might die in this battle as well, but if it meant joining Chrono, then she was ready for it.

She marched her way up to two dark blue double doors. She could hear Magus laughing evilly behind them. All of a sudden, her anger just hit the roof like never before. She burst through the doors with a loud scream, aimed the gun, and fired.

Magus was caught off guard and was hit once in the arm. His laughter was cut short and replaced by a painful groan. He locked eyes with the mechanical figure, unaware that Marle was inside. "Where did you come from?" His angry look melted into an apathetic stare. He raised his hand in the air, ready to snap his fingers and bring upon the robot's destruction.

At that moment, the door burst open again. "Hold it right there, Magus!" Chrono exclaimed.

Marle's eyes widened at the sound of the familair voice. _"Chrono... he's alive!"_

Frog held up his sword and leaped into the air. "Cyrus! This is for you!" He hollared as he plunged down upon Magus... but was quickly met with a terrible fate.

Magus held out his arm. A shining blue light appeared in the palm of his hand. It quickly took on the shape of a long metal rod with a sharp blade on the end. He clutched it with both hands and swung it around like a baseball bat, stabbing poor Frog in the chest. Frog let out a cry as the red blood came pouring out his chest. He was thrown back to the wall like a baseball. He slumped to the ground, blood coming out of the side of his mouth.

"FROG!" Ayla exclaimed as she ran to his side. "You hurt bad! Be still!"

Frog groggily opened his eyes and chuckled slightly. "Cyrus... I have failed thee... Forgive me, my friend..." He raised his head and exclaimed, "Chrono! Ayla! Finish him off for me!" His eyes rolled back and he fell unconcious against Ayla.

_"FROG!"_ Marle aimed her gun arm and fired contiuously at Magus, who dissapeared each time in order to dodge the bullets.

Finally, he appeared right in front Robo. "I've had enough of you." He snapped his fingers. The ground under Robo appeared to melt. As Robo started to sink, it hardened up again, meaning that Robo's legs were stuck in place. Magus leered. "And just to make sure that you can't use that gun anymore..." He grabbed Robo's arm and ripped it right off. "There we go..." He turned his head to look at Chrono and Ayla.

Alya was fuming with anger as she grabbed Frog's sword from his lifeless hand. "FOR FROG AND MY VILLAGE!" She hollered as she ran straight for Magus.

"Ayla, no!" Chrono exclaimed.

But it was too late. Magus didn't even snap his fingers. He reached for his belt and took out a small dagger. He quickly threw it at her, stabbing her in the chest. Her eyes bugged out as she fell to her knees. "Kino... everyone... forgive me..." With that, she fell to the ground, unconcious.

Magus looked at Chrono. "Are you sure you wish to accept the same fate at the others? If you want, you could just swear your allegance to me... and let me have the girl."

Chrono grit his teeth as he held his sword up. "Forget it."

"Very well... I shall finished my take over of this world right now..." Magus raised his arms up in the air. The entire place began to shake. In an instant, the black windows of the Black Omen burst open. Magus appeared confused and looked around. At that moment, the entire ceiling/top of the Black Omen was... peeled back and ripped right off. A bright blue light loomed in the sky. Magus grit his teeth as he focused all of his energy into the giant ball. It began to melt into a shape: A giant, lumpy looking dark gray shell with black spikes all over it. There was a small hole in the front of it.

"What the heck is that!?" Chrono exclaimed.

Marle's eyes widened. _"Oh, no... It's happening!"_

Magus lowered his arms and turned around to face Chrono. "Meet Lavos, my most loyal underling... And my most powerful. I created him long ago and have been saving him for a rainy day."

Chrono looked up at the large creature. How in the world was he going to stop a thing like that? He watched as the hole in the front began to glow a bright red. "What is it doing?"

Magus looked back at Lavos. When he saw the light, his smile dramatically left his face. "What the... Lavos, what are you doing?"

There was no real reply, but Lavos began to glow a bright red all over.

Magus made an angry face. "Lavos! I order you to stop that at once!"

Still, the light grew brighter and brighter.

Marle was watching everything from inside Robo. She remembered what the woman in 2300 A.D. has told her.

_"__Lavos was a terrible creature... When Magus finally summoned it, he soon found that even he couldn't control the thing... and was killed by it's power, just before Lavos proceeded to take it out on the rest of the world, using the last of it's energy."_

Marle quickly opened the hatch in Robo's back and jumped out. "CHRONO!"

Chrono jerked his head to the sound of her voice. "Marle, what are you doing here!?"

Magus was still starring up at Lavos. "Lavos! I order you to stop that at once!" He grew angier as Lavos grew brighter. "Lavos! I told you to--"

At that moment, the red light shot out from the hole in Lavos' front. It looked like a sharp, red blade of light. Magus' eyes bugged out and his scream was cut off, when the light shot him in the chest. Blue blood came streaming out.

Marle could see that the light was shooting right through him, heading straight for them. She pushed Chrono to the side just before the light hit her. It struck her in the back and came out through her chest.

"MARLE!" Chrono exclaimed as the light faded away. There was nothing else left in it's path to kill. Chrono caught Marle just as she fell to the ground. "Marle!" Tears were streaming down his face as he watched her bleed.

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "I'm so sorry Chrono... Because of me..." She coughed in between words. Blood leaked from the side of her mouth. "I'm so sorry..."

He grabbed her hand and placed it against his cheek. "Why?... Why didn't you just let Lavos kill me?"

"What good would it have done either one of us? We can't stop that thing now... And I want to die with you... not alone."

He sighed as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Marle..."

"I love you too, Chrono... I truly believe... that in another time and place... we would have been meant to be together." With that, she closed her eyes. However, she was still breathing.

Chrono looked up at Lavos. It was getting all red again, almost ready to shoot out another red light at him. Chrono looked away and closed his eyes.

... Then, a white light appeared in the area. Before Chrono could react to it, his entire body froze... along with his mind.


	16. Epilogue: Whenever, Wherever

Epilogue: Whenever, Wherever

---------------------------------

Schala appeared in the year 1999 A.D. just as Gasper had told her to do. She looked around at the scene before. Everything was frozen in time, so no one could move, let alone knew she was there. In the sky, the mighty Lavos loomed above them. However, he was frozen in time, so he posed no real threat. On the ground were the dead bodies of Frog, Ayla, and Magus. Further on was Chrono, his eyes closed shut as Lavos was about ot hit him. He held Marle, who was on the verge of death, in his arms.

Schala shook her head at the whole scene. _"Okay, Gasper! I'm here!"_ she called out with her mind. _"Just what do you want me to do with them?"_

_"Bring the red head and the blonde he's holding back home,"_ Gasper replied.

Schala walked over to Chrono and Marle. She looked at his face and smirked. Then, she looked at Marle. "You made a good choice," she whispered. "He's cute." Of course, she knew that Marle couldn't hear her. She placed a hand on each of their heads and closed her eyes. As she faded away into thin air, Chrono and Marle faded with her.

**o O o**

_**END OF TIME**_

They reapeared right next to Gasper, who was leaning up against his lamp post, just like always. "Good work Schala."

"It was no problem... Just how are you going to help them defeat Lavos?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"Lavos is way too powerful. There's no way any of us can defeat it... And that's why Magus was supposed to be executed long before he had the chance to summon the thing." He looked at Marle. "But, thanks to this young lady here, the course of history has been dramatically changed."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Gasper smiled. "I have a plan for these two..."

**o O o**

_**2000 A.D.**_

Chrono waited in the dancing area of gymnasium. Everyone was dancing and singing, but Chrono was sitting in a corner, his stomach in knots. He and Marle had been best friends forever and he had really grown to love her very much. He bit his lip as he reached into his pocket, making sure that the little box he was concealing was still there. Inside the box was a ring. "Okay, I'll try this again," he said to himself as he silently cleared his throat. "Marle, I really love you and... Will you marry me?" He nodded. "Yeah! That sounds good enough?" As he stood up to go and greet the girls when they arrived, he heard a femanine voice speak:

"Hi, Chrono."

He turned around and smiled. "Hi girls. You're a little late."

Lucca scoffed. "At least we got here."

Ayla chuckled. "Has anyone seen Kino?"

"He's waiting by the punch bowl with Glenn," Chrono replied.

Ayla grinned as she made her way over to the punch bowl. "Oh, Kino..." she said in a sing-song voice.

Lucca and Marle just chuckled. "She's been after him forever... Well, I'm gonna go find Glenn." Lucca followed Ayla.

Chrono took Marle's hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They both walked out to the dance floor just as a slwo song was beginning to play. "What are your plans after high school Marle?" Chrono asked.

Marle shrugged. "Actually, I really don't know for sure." She leaned against his chest and smiled. "But I'll come up with something."

Chrono gulped as he reached into his pocket. "Marle, there's something I wanna ask you..."

**o O o**

_**END OF TIME**_

"I don't get it!" Schala exclaimed as she looked in the bucket of water. "What did you do?"

Gasper laughed. "Well, here's what happened: I erased their memories of everything that happened to them and rewound time for them. At first, I plunked them all back in their origional time zones, but there was a bit of a problem."

"What problem?"

"Chrono and Marle... Yes, I rewound time for them so that they could start over. But then, I looked ahead into the future of that time. Remember, Marle was Princess Nadia. And her father, the king, would not have approved her marrying a peasent boy. There would have been this big contreversy. I figured that in another time and place, everything would have been fine. So, that's just what I did: plunked them in another time and place."

"What about Lucca, Ayla, and Glenn?"

"Well, after everything they had been through, I just didn't have the heart to break them all up again. So, I rearanged a few events in time and vuala! They were all born in the same era, and are now celebrating the new millenium together! And they all have bright futures too!" He smiled wider. "Lucca's gonna go off to college to become a science professor; Glenn -- who we once knew as Frog -- is going to become a karate teacher; Ayla and Kino are going to get married and start a clothing store together called '_K&A Boutique.' _And Chrono and Marle will have three children and live a wonderful life together."

Schala gulped before asking her next question. "What about Magus?"

Gasper shook his head. "There was no hope for that one," he pointed out. "I left him in the year 600 A.D. and let history take it from there. And that means that when he tried to kidnap Queen Leene, he was, in fact, executed."

"But how? He seemed so powerful! How did anyone catch up with him?"

Gasper smirked. "That's where I helped a little bit. I froze time in a few places and rearanged a few circumstances. I practically handed the guy over to the Guardian forces."

Schala gulped. "Are you sure we're allowed to do all this?"

"Not really."

Schala was surprised by his answer.

He chuckled. "Would you feel more comfortable if I put them all back in their own times?"

Schala looked back into the bucket of water and watched everyone dance. Then, she saw Marle's happy reaction to Chrono's proposal. She smiled and shook her head. "No... I think we should just keep things the way they are now."

Gasper nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I agree. Everyone looks so happy together."

"To tell the truth, I think you could have picked any particular time zone for them, and they still would have been happy together."

Gasper smiled wider. "I agree, Schala. It looks to me like it doesn't really matter what time they're all in. They were all just meant to be together."

* * *

_**Whenever, Wherever**_

_**We're meant to be together**_

_**I'll be there and you'll be near**_

_**And that's the deal, my dear**_

_**Thereover, hereunder**_

_**You'll never have to wonder**_

_**We can always play by ear**_

_**But that's the deal my dear**_

_**Whenever, Wherever**_

_**We're meant to be together**_

_**I'll be there and you'll be near**_

_**And that's the deal my dear**_

_**Thereover, hereunder**_

_**You've got me head over heals**_

_**There's nothing left to fear**_

_**If you really feel the way I feel**_

**The End**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A BREIF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**------------------------------------------**

Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reveiwing this story! I honestly wasn't sure just how many hits I would get because Chrono Trigger is a fairly old, but still great, video game. I've gotten a few reviews from other authors who said that there were a few confusing parts of the story. So, this author's note is going to explain most of them:

1. First of all, this story was an AU -- "ALTERNATE UNIVERSE" version of the game.

2. One reviewer pointed out that Chrono's three year search through time was a little confusing, so I'll explain: because their gate keys were all messed up, they really had no control over where -- or when -- they were going. Chrono had been showing up in the exact same time zones as Marle pretty much every time they warped from place to place. I figured that it would look a little too obvious and planned out, so I made his gate key go to all sorts of other different time eras before hand. And because it took him so long to jump from era to era without any real control over it, it took him two years before he was able to get back to his own time. When he met up with Lucca, she developed the Epoch, which took a year to build. (I know that she's an genius, but building machines like Epoch take some serious time! That's where I had to get a little realistic.) And while all of this was going on, Magus took Marle to the Dark Ages, which really didn't take that long at all. What took them one fluke trip took Chrono and Lucca three years... I know it's hard to understand, but that's the best I can do.

3. I had to do a little reasurch on the game as I was writing this and from what I read, Schala is actually Magus' older sister from the Kingdom of Zeal. To my knowledge, she really has no place in the End Of Time. I had hoped that the other End Of Time characters would have more of a part in the story, but I really couldn't break away from Chrono and Marle until the very end. The idea was to make the reader forget about Schala and Gasper for most of the story up until the last chapter. I hope it worked...

4. I just wanna say one thing about Magus: even though I made him the bad guy in this story, I actually like him. I think he's a pretty cool character. The only thing was that I couldn't think of anyone else more perfect for the part of the villan in this story.

5. The order in which they were traveling through time to all the different eras is pretty much the same order as it was in the game. In order to make this work, I wanted to follow the same flow of time travel as the game did. I'm glad I did that too, because otherwise the whole Lavos thing would have been an abrupt surprise in the end.

6. Originaly, they were all going to just go back to their own time zones as if nothing had happened. But then I remembered that Marle was a princess and I didn't think it would be realistic in their own time era for a princess to be engaged to a peasent boy. If I did that, there might have even been a Romeo and Juliet kind of sequel about how she had to fight for the right to love Chrono against the entire royal family's wishes... I just didn't feel like opening that can of worms! Then, I thought of the idea of them actually getting married and the last chapter opening up with their great-great-grandchildren inviting their friends over to their house and showing their friends a portrait of Chrono and Marle that hung up on the wall, thus bringing on the explination of their liniage and their grandparents' story of how they fought to be together... I threw that idea out too, because I didn't want the "happilly ever after" to take place years after their deaths. Plus, because all of their memories were erased, they wouldn't know the real juicy plot of the story. I figured that the main characters were all good friends anyway, so I just plunked them in the modern era... Well, sort of. They're in the year 2000, but you get the idea.

7. Because the story turned out the way that it did, I highly doupt that there will be a sequel to this one.

8. In chapter two, the character of Stella was just made up on a whim! I even had a joke about that one in one of my reviews. (Thanks LiRiNCaNdY! Thank really was funny!)

9. At first, because it was about time traveling, this was gonna be another Inuyasha fanfic -- the classic Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha love triangle thing... But I was getting a little sick of writing Inu-fics for a while, so I decided on Chrono Trigger. I had more time traveling options that way. Kagome only jumps to one time zone and that's it... But I still like the show!

Well, that's about it for now! I hope that I've covered as much about the story as I could. If you have any more questions, please leave me a review. Thanks for reading!

- - - Poke My Pocky


End file.
